


Secret crushes and other charms

by Eriskay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of meta magic discussion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Charms specialist Viktor Nikiforov, Flirting by deconstructing Harry Potter spells, Fluff, Intern Katsuki Yuuri, It's super effective!!, M/M, Magic, Magic as art?, Romance, Spells that shine and float in the air, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriskay/pseuds/Eriskay
Summary: Viktor is a charms specialist known by the entire wizarding world for his creation ofStammi Vicino,a groundbreaking collection of spells. Yet to Yuuri, Viktor will always be that seventh year Ravenclaw with the impossibly beautiful eyes, who tutored Yuuri before his third year charms exams and tactfully ignored Yuuri’s embarrassingly obvious crush.Being Viktor’s intern for the summer complicates things.





	Secret crushes and other charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/gifts).



> Written for the [Victuuri Summer Lovin' Exchange 2018](https://victuurisummerloving.tumblr.com/), for [TheSilverPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix). I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it, thank you for your utterly charming prompts! ♡♡♡

_Nikiforov’s Charms and Other Spellwork – Solutions so simple, it’s almost like magic!_

The shop had opened in Diagon Alley less than a year ago, but it had quickly become well known among magic users all over the world. It was yet another success for its owner, Viktor Nikiforov, the youngest licensed charms practitioner in three centuries. Nikiforov’s spellwork was famous for its elegance and sophistication – it was often intricate and refined, yet never needlessly complicated. In fact, Nikiforov’s freezing and melting charms had even been included in the latest edition of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2._

Yuuri couldn’t say that he wasn’t just a little bit jealous. Nikiforov spells, actual _Nikiforov_ spells – in a school textbook. Honestly, the kids at Hogwarts had no idea how lucky they were.

Then again, Yuuri had been quite lucky, too. Because Yuuri had actually gone to school with Viktor Nikiforov, not in the same year or house, but _still._ And not only that – during the spring semester of his third year, before his upcoming exams, Yuuri had been personally tutored by Viktor Nikiforov.

Yeah. Yuuri was definitely luckier.

“What are you smiling about?”

Yuuri flinched, looking up from his attempt at deconstructing the standard levitation charm. Viktor Nikiforov was leaning against the door frame, and unfortunately he was watching Yuuri with a quite curious expression.

Right. Yuuri was _still_ being tutored by Viktor Nikiforov. Or more accurately, Yuuri was interning for Viktor Nikiforov as a part of his own studies to become a licensed charms practitioner, and up until a moment ago he had done an excellent job at hiding his still lingering crush.

“Nothing, Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri managed in response, and although it wasn’t at all believable, it was at least polite. “I was just… Nothing. It was nothing.”

That made Viktor smile.

“How many times have I told you to call me Viktor?”

Yuuri blushed, quickly looking away from Viktor. He truly was impossibly attractive. Really, it wasn’t _fair._

“Every day this summer, I believe, Mr Nikiforov.”

Viktor’s smile faltered, just a bit. Yet only for a moment.

“Let me know when you’re done with the deconstruction,” he told Yuuri, nodding towards the myriad of parchments Yuuri had spread out all over the desk. “I’m curious to see your interpretation of the spell.”

Then he left, stepping back to the front of the shop.

Yuuri sighed, looking back down at his work.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised, when Viktor had given him his most difficult assignment of the whole summer on his very last day. It was exactly like Viktor to think that an impossible challenge was the right way to celebrate the end of an otherwise quite successful internship. Yuuri had been able to learn so _much,_ this summer. Viktor had shown him the finer workings of almost all of his charms, even the most difficult ones. Finally, Yuuri had been able to understand the way Viktor’s incantations intertwined with the magic of his spells, creating a seamlessness that was as beautiful as it was effective. Truly, Viktor’s magic was powerful, yet perhaps the real magic was in the way he applied it – always with exact precision and elegance, never wastefully.

Yuuri could only dream of being able to create spells like that, one day.

Right now, though, Yuuri would have given a whole lot just to be able to show Viktor something that in any way resembled a deconstruction of Wingardium Leviosa.

Sure, performing the spell wasn’t difficult at all. It had been taught to the first years at Hogwarts for as long as anyone could remember. Taking apart the _construction_ of the spell, on the other hand – separating the incantation from the magic it channeled and making a chart of how, exactly, the spell took shape. That was proving to be a great difficulty.

Sometimes, the simplest spells were actually the most complicated, once you started to examine their inner workings.

Viktor must have known that Wingardium Leviosa fell into this category, when he gave Yuuri the assignment that same morning. Maybe he’d thought that Yuuri would have given up, by now. And maybe Yuuri should have.

Except for the fact that Yuuri had never been very good at quitting, once he’d made up his mind about something.

A couple of hours later, only minutes before the closing time of the store, Yuuri finally set aside his quill, feeling impossibly exhausted but… Not entirely disappointed in himself.

At least he had managed to come up with _something._

He gathered his notes, throwing out his _sixteen_ failed attempts at understanding the spell, and tentatively made his way towards the front of the store. Viktor was busy getting everything ready for closing and making new charms for the window display, all at once – two brooms were sweeping the floor clean, the books on the shelves were sorting themselves back into the correct order and Viktor was conjuring blue flames which he carefully placed inside of small, glass jars.

“Ah, Yuuri,” Viktor greeted him, and somehow he was able to turn around and offer Yuuri a quick smile without disrupting a single one of his spells. “Just give me one moment.”

“Can I help?” Yuuri offered tentatively.

Viktor smiled, nodding towards the still empty jars.

A few minutes later, thirty-seven glass jars filled with Bluebell Flames had been charmed to levitate in a circle by the windows. The flames made the entire room bask in a blueish light, but Viktor still cast the Lumos charm before spreading Yuuri’s notes out on the counter before them, humming as he started to look through them.

“Aha. I see. Hm, so then… But also… _Oh._ Really?”

Yuuri waited nervously as Viktor continued to mumble to himself. He didn’t think his attempt at the deconstruction was bad, exactly, but he wasn’t confident that he’d found the right solution, either. But if he had… How wonderful wouldn’t it be, to be able to finally impress Viktor with something completely amazing? That way, Viktor’s last impression of Yuuri would be absolutely extraordinary.

Because it would be the last impression, wouldn't it? Yuuri probably wouldn't get the chance to work with Viktor Nikiforov again. In fact, maybe Yuuri wouldn't even get to see Viktor again, after today?

Finally, Viktor looked up.

“This is interesting,” he began, his tone eager. “Really, it’s a _very_ good attempt. You’ve gotten quite far, I think, for a first try.”

Well. So much for absolutely extraordinary.

“Ah, I’m sure that’s not true,” Yuuri managed, despite his disappointment in himself. “So, how much of it is wrong?”

“Only the very last part.” Viktor pulled out the parchment that was the last one Yuuri had worked on. “See, the key lies in the incantation itself. It’s Levi-o-sa, remember?”

“I know – any other intonation would change the meaning.” Yuuri was frowning slightly. “But I already took that into account, when I mapped out the overall structure of the spell?”

“You did,” Viktor acknowledged. “And I must say, I’m very impressed with your level of detail. But you didn’t consider that the exact incantation could also be relevant in the final layer of the charm. Did you?”

“In the final layer, why would… _Oh.”_ Yuuri’s eyes widened. “There’s a double meaning, isn’t there? Not just _levo,_ as in lift up, but also _levis,_ as in light. Which changes everything.”

“Exactly.” Viktor smiled towards him. “See, you almost had it!”

“I wouldn’t say that, Mr Nikiforov.” Yuuri laughed nervously. “Even if I’d realized that by myself, I would have needed to start over completely, from the beginning.”

“Yes, and I have complete faith that you would have succeeded.” Viktor was looking back towards Yuuri’s notes again, shaking his head in some sort of disbelief. “Really, this is remarkably well structured  – and in such a short time, too! Do you mind if I keep these?”

“Well, that’s... I mean. If you want to?”

Yuuri was blushing. Viktor couldn’t be serious, could he? What use could he possibly have for Yuuri’s incoherent, incorrect notes?

“I really do,” Viktor said. “After all, I won’t have the pleasure of seeing your work for quite some time. Since today is your last day, as my intern.”

Viktor actually sounded somewhat disappointed by that. Yuuri tried his best not to read too much into the tone of his voice. Surely, Viktor was just being polite?

“Oh!” Viktor exclaimed, all of a sudden. “I almost forgot. I have a present for you!”

“Oh, you don’t have to give me anything!” Yuuri immediately protested, and if he hadn’t been blushing before, he definitely was now. “Really, I’m just grateful to have been allowed to learn from you. You’ve already given me so much.”

“No, I absolutely insist.” Viktor’s tone was eager. “You’ve been so helpful, it’s only fair. Now, let me just…”

Viktor picked up one of the empty glass jars, before waving his wand in a series of quick, intricate movements.

_“Partiamo Insieme.”_

Pink flames burst out from the end of Viktor’s wand, forming a perfectly round sphere of floating fire. Viktor carefully caught the flames inside of the jar, yet he didn’t move to close the lid.

“It’s not dangerous,” he told Yuuri, holding out the jar towards him. “The fire adapts to the temperature around it, so it’s perfectly safe to touch. And it gives off a quite lovely aroma, too.”

Carefully, Yuuri accepted the jar from Viktor. It didn’t feel particularly hot in his hands, even as the pink flames licked the inside of the glass. Yuuri held the jar a little higher, smelling it, and was met with a fragrance that reminded him of flowers in the spring.

“This is remarkable,” Yuuri said, unable to tear his eyes away from the absolutely beautiful charm. “There are so many layers, I can’t even… _Please_ don’t ask me to deconstruct this.”

Viktor laughed.

“I would, if you were still my intern,” he teased. “But as of a moment ago, the store is closed, which means your last day as my intern has ended. I suppose that makes you my guest? And I usually don’t make guests deconstruct my work. Unless you’d like to try?”

“I’ll pass, this time,” Yuuri said, because really, there was only so much spell deconstruction you can take in a day. “But I would honestly love to know how this spell is structured? The design must be so intricate.”

“You like it, then?”

“I love it,” Yuuri admitted, and he couldn’t help the wide smile he offered Viktor. “It’s completely wonderful.”

“Good,” Viktor said, and he was smiling too. “I’m glad. Especially since this charm was actually inspired by you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“No. It can’t have been.”

“But it is.” Viktor’s smile had softened slightly. And for some reason, a faint blush was spreading across his cheeks. “It reminds me of the charms that you’re creating yourself. They’re always so full of movement, and colour. So full of life.”

“Hold on – I’ve barely even started to create my own charms!” Yuuri immediately protested. “And I know for a fact that they’re nowhere near as impressive as this one.”

Viktor blinked. He looked almost confused.

“But you’ve shown me plenty of your own charms, this summer? All of them absolutely wonderful. You really are _very_ talented, Yuuri. Surely I haven't neglected to tell you as much?”

Yuuri looked back down towards the jar in his hands, taking in the absolutely mesmerizing pink flames once more. Really, Viktor couldn't be serious.

“Have you named this charm, yet?” Yuuri asked, because he would definitely prefer not to answer Viktor’s question, if he could help it. “And do you think you’ll make it part of the Stammi Vicino collection?”

“After I’ve come up with enough variations, I’ll definitely include it. I’m thinking of calling these Sakura Flames.”

_“Oh,”_ Yuuri breathed out. “That’s the fragrance, isn’t it? It’s cherry blossoms.”

“That’s right. Your favourite flowers, I believe?”

Yuuri couldn't keep himself from looking back up towards Viktor then, and – oh. _Oh._ That softness in Viktor’s expression, the open vulnerability in his eyes. Yuuri had never seen Viktor look so fragile, before. Yet there was also an intensity in Viktor’s eyes as they met Yuuri’s, something unfamiliar yet exhilarating. Viktor looked like he was searching for something in Yuuri's eyes. Like there was something he was hoping to find.

Yuuri’s mind was spinning.

“You’ll take good care of these for me, won’t you?” Viktor continued after a moment, his tone quieter than before. “Those flames will never go out, if you handle them properly.”

Yuuri carefully closed the lid of the jar, holding it closer to his chest.

“I’ll be very careful. Thank you _so_ much, Vi… I mean, Mr Nikiforov.”

Viktor’s brows furrowed slightly.

“You know,” he began, and there was something unnatural about the sudden lightness in his voice. “You used to call me Viktor. When we were younger.”

Yuuri froze.

It wasn’t something they had talked about, when they’d introduced themselves to each other at the start of Yuuri’s internship. Yuuri had tentatively stepped into the shop on his first day, and Viktor had only said _it’s good to see you._ Which could have meant, _it’s good to see you again._ But not necessarily. Yuuri and Viktor had owled back and forth in order to settle all the details of Yuuri’s internship, so Viktor's casual greeting could just as well have been from the fact that they’d already gotten acquainted in writing.

Yuuri hadn’t actually been sure, at the time. And he hadn’t asked.

Instead, Yuuri might possibly have convinced himself that Viktor clearly _didn’t_ remember him, or his ridiculously obvious crush, from their time at Hogwarts. If only for his own sanity.

But apparently, Yuuri had been wrong to hope for the best. Viktor actually remembered him.

Well.

“That was a long time ago.” Yuuri shuffled his feet, feeling impossibly awkward. “Things were different.”

“That’s an understatement.” Viktor was smiling again, just a little bit. “We were children, still.”

“I was. You weren't.”

“Believe me, I still had a lot of growing up to do at seventeen.” Viktor tilted his head a little as he watched Yuuri. “You know... I always thought you were a bit quiet, for a Gryffindor.”

Yuuri couldn't keep himself from frowning.

“Maybe. But _you_ were pretty loud for a Ravenclaw, weren’t you?”

“Touché.” Viktor’s smile looked almost fond. “I didn't mean it in a bad way, Yuuri. It’s just the way I remember you.”

There was a question somewhere in that statement, one Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure how to answer.

“My head of house used to say that not all bravery comes in the form of loud roars and bared teeth.”

“That’s right!” Viktor exclaimed. “I’d forgotten about that. What was her name again… Minako, right? Minako Okukawa?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said, offering Viktor a tentative smile. “She’s still at Hogwarts. She was always my favourite teacher.”

“You mean you liked her more than you like me?” Viktor teased, his grin playful.

“You were never actually my _teacher,_ Mr Nikiforov.”

“Exactly. I’m not. Which means there’s nothing that should prevent you from calling me by my first name…?”

Oh. Right.

“I just… Feel like that wouldn't be very respectful? I have been learning from you, one way or another.”

“But you're not, anymore.”

Viktor’s tone was quiet once more, and there was that intense look in his eyes again, a look that suggested something which Yuuri wouldn’t dare to hope for even in his wildest dreams.

Yuuri swallowed.

“No. I’m not.”

Viktor hesitated for a moment, almost as though he was choosing his next words very carefully.

“Would it be terribly presumptuous of me to think that you and I could be friends, from now on?”

Ah. Friends. Before this summer, Yuuri might have jumped at the opportunity. But now…

Now, he was too far gone. It wouldn't be enough. And didn’t he owe it to Viktor, and to himself, to be honest about why he needed to distance himself?

Yuuri took a deep breath, taking a moment to gather his courage. It wasn't as if he didn't possess any – far from it, in fact. That’s the thing about being afraid of so many things that you can barely keep track of them all.

You always have to be brave.

“No, Viktor. I wouldn’t call it presumptuous unless you asked me out on a date.”

Viktor blinked. He looked almost shocked.

“Oh,” he said, his tone soft. “But I thought … I mean, I was so sure I had read too much into everything. But if – if you are at all interested, then…?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“You mean you don’t even know?”

“Know what?”

Viktor had taken a step closer towards Yuuri, almost crowding him against the counter. Yuuri’s heart was beating impossibly fast.

“Tell me, Yuuri. Tell me what it is that I don't know.”

Yuuri carefully set aside the jar of Sakura Flames, not trusting his trembling hands for a moment longer. Then he closed his eyes.

“You don’t know how much I care for you,” he managed, despite how his voice was breaking. And suddenly, it was as if the floodgates had opened. “You don’t know for how long I’ve admired you, how desperately I’ve wanted to be with you. I’ve tried to give up on you so many times, Viktor, but it never works, somehow you’re still the one I think of every time I close my eyes and I can’t, I just _can’t-"_

Suddenly, soft lips pressed against Yuuri's.

Yuuri froze. He didn't dare move. It felt as though he had fallen under a beautiful, _beautiful_ spell, one that would break the moment he tried to reach for Viktor.

Viktor shifted slightly, his hand reaching up to gently cradle Yuuri’s cheek.

Slowly, Yuuri slid his arms around Viktor, finally leaning into his embrace. Viktor immediately pressed himself closer to Yuuri, and Yuuri was all too happy to let him, pulling at Viktor’s shoulders and tilting his head a little, deepening the kiss. This was heaven. Yuuri was kissing Viktor Nikiforov, _Viktor Nikiforov,_ and it was everything he had imagined and more. He never wanted it to end. Yuuri always, _always_ wanted to feel this elated, this ecstatic, this absolutely wonderful.

Eventually, Viktor pulled back, but only just enough to look at Yuuri, his hands coming to rest on Yuuri’s shoulders.

“So,” he breathed out. “I guess I know how you feel, now.”

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, shyly looking up to meet Viktor’s gaze, and – Viktor looked absolutely wrecked. His lips were red, his cheeks flaming. Yuuri bit his own lip, trying to keep himself from smiling stupidly.

_I did that. Viktor looks like that because of me._

“I’m so glad you told me,” Viktor continued, his voice soft. “I would have been devastated, watching you leave and thinking that I’d never get another chance, with you.”

Yuuri didn’t even know what to say to that. It all sounded too surreal. Although Viktor’s still lingering touch definitely made it easier to believe that this wasn’t all just some sort of magical illusion.

“I was so scared, to tell you.” Yuuri’s voice was little more than a whisper. “I didn't think you could possibly feel the same. I thought you’d laugh at me.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s tone was firm, yet still gentle and so full of affection. “You are more enchanting than the most beautiful of charms. I want nothing more than to keep you close to me, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“That might be a very, _very_ long time.”

Viktor laughed softly.

“That’s fine with me,” he said, his eyes shining brightly, almost as if he had fallen (helplessly, yet still so willingly) under an irresistible spell. “Now, my dearest Yuuri. About that date.”

**Author's Note:**

> The incantation Viktor uses to conjure the Sakura Flames, _Partiamo Insieme,_ is a direct quote from Stammi Vicino that means _let’s leave together,_ and while that has little to do with the charm itself it has everything to do with the feelings Viktor uses to conjure it. Love is magic, I don't make the rules.
> 
> You can find me [here](http://eriskay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
